Leave It All Behind
by mikuridaigo
Summary: Akihiko’s POV in Let Go and Let’s Move On, and his part of the story when they broke up. What did Sumi say to him making him leave Misaki torn and broken? Review!
1. Chapter 1

Leave it all behind:

Chapter 1:

Summary: Akihiko's POV in Let Go and Let's Move On, and his part of the story when they broke up.

Note: At first I didn't intend on doing this, but as I got bored doing the sequel and instead of throwing random junk smut, I decided something with a real plot! Hope it's as good as the original.  
Next, it starts off with Akihiko breaking up with Misaki, Akihiko's point of view for that whole scene.

* * *

**Akihiko:**

I couldn't believe it! Why won't Misaki respond to any of my calls?! He's probably with that little friend Sumi. I hissed. That name rolling in my mind makes me want to spit; I hate that guy so much. I don't know why he's trying to seduce my Misaki, but it's not going to work!

There were many honks on my way to his house as I sped up on the busy night street. I don't give a care if I get a ticket or two; as long as Misaki is safe in my care I'm fine!

Looking at the piece of paper I wrote his address on, I was at the place. Slamming my car door shut I stomped my way to the front porch. As if he was watching from the outside, the door opened with the brat smiling happily. "Welcome Usami-sensei!" I took off my shoes as he invited me in.

Instead of small talk, I get right into business before it's too late. "Where's Misaki?"

Of course this guy doesn't listen to me and keep babbling on other crap. "Thanks for coming. Luckily my parents aren't home today."

"Where's Misaki?" I asked once again, only this time with a harder voice so he would listen.

He leads me into the kitchen as he looks through the covers. "I'll make you some tea, or do you prefer sake?"

I looked away from him and around the house, hoping to find a room where my Misaki may be staying in. "No need, I'll leave soon."

He continued to pour in some tea as he ignored my and talked. "When Usami-sensei debuted, my father was a member of the selection committee. That's why I've heard of you ever since I was a kid. And because of that I read all your books."

Sumi continued to talk about my books and my writing as I glared at him, maybe getting a clue where Misaki was staying. Sumi carried on about how he hates authors and their stories they are 'forcing upon' the other people. I shrugged and crossed my arms. "If you dislike it then don't read it."

"Dislike?"

"I get it now you hate me." I said closing my eyes getting very irritated.

"Hate? I never said any of that." Even with my shuteyes I could tell he's walking closer to me. "Do you know that… I've actually fallen for you?" His hands grip my shirt and touched my chest. At first I didn't move, surprised by his sudden touch, but then he pushed me towards the wall, falling right on top of me.

Sumi straddles over me, his hand trying to remove my shirt. I didn't move, knowing that this kid wouldn't try anything funny since Misaki was still somewhere here. "The reason I got close to Misaki was for this purpose." He started off.

Before he said more I interrupted. "Stop joking around and get out of my way."

I try to move but four-eyes pins me down with his other hand. "I already know the one you like is Misaki, but for now, will you let me do you? I don't mind if you'll come to love me afterwards. I'm really good at this."

I put my hand on my forehead, getting a headache from this mess. I was going to respond when his next words hit me hard in the chest. "In any case, aren't you forcing Misaki against his will?"

I was frozen then, now staring into a world of nothingness as I thought. Forcing him against his will? H-have I been doing that this whole time? Now that I thought about it, Misaki always complained about having sex, but I force him into it. I am driving him into unwanted sex. Couldn't this be counted for rape? Have I been raping Misaki?

"Ahh, so it's really true. Well it's easy to figure out when you watch Misaki's reactions towards you-

"YOU'RE WRONG! THAT'S DEFINITELY WRONG! WHAT YOU'RE SAYING IS-- WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!"

A sliding door opened with Misaki screaming out. After hearing Sumi's words I couldn't stand to look into his beautiful green eyes. I couldn't stand to see the person I love, and think about what I've been doing to him.

"Hey Misaki, can't you just hand him over to me?" Asked Sumi.

"Eh?"

"You're always complaining about Usami-san like you dislike him. You don't have to stay with a guy you dislike."

Dislike? More like hate. That's why Misaki never said 'I love you'. He probably hated me this whole time, and I was unaware of it. I just didn't want to lose the one I love again…

"I'll be taking this person, so you can stay with your brother."

I never wanted you to hate me. But if I'm hurting you, why didn't you say anything?

"Well, what do you say?" There was silence in the room as I felt his hand grab my chin, pulling me into a kiss. I wanted to pull away. I wanted to punch him and take Misaki home. So why aren't I resisting?

"NO!" Misaki screamed pushing Sumi off and grabbing my arm. "No! I won't let you take him away! I won't let anyone take him away! Usagi-san is mine!" The brunette panted as he held me closer to his arm. I stared at him astonished at what he just said. After he calmed down, Misaki looked at up embarrassed and apologized.

"Um, sorry about that, I-

Before finishing the unneeded regret, I pulled his arm telling him to go. He tried to talk to his sempai but I pushed him out of the way. Sumi was giving a devilish smirk as he spoke in a whisper. "I'll be waiting tonight." I gritted my teeth and pushed Misaki out of the house and into the car.

On our ride back I didn't look at him trying to concentrate on what had just happened. My hands gripped the wheel, angry towards his sempai. What does he know? It's our business not his! But- Am I forcing Misaki? Maybe that's why he flinches every time I touch him, because he doesn't want to be touched.

My heart clenched at this idea. What am I going to do about this?

---

Back at hour home, Misaki started to scold me.

"Anyway how could you let that happen? You always tell me not to be so reckless and look what happened to you! Next time- Usagi-san?!" I hugged him from behind, burying my face in his hair. "Usagi-san?"

I didn't say anything as I pulled him into a deep kiss, hoping his would make up for everything with my hand going up his shirt. However, I felt him struggled and I stopped, falling to the floor as Sumi's words still whispering in my ears.

_Aren't you forcing Misaki against his will?_

"I-I'm sorry. I can't." I told him, embracing him.

"W-what? What's wrong?"

I couldn't look at him as I answered. "I'm sorry, but I can't, not now and not anymore."

"Usagi-san, what's wrong? What did sempai say?!" He pulled me back so I could face him, but I turned away. "Answer me Usagi-san!"

I didn't want to say it. I didn't want to say it to the person I love the most. But if I didn't say it, I would just hurt him more. I swallowed. "…Maybe you and I should take a break."

When those words left my mouth, I felt a knife sliding down my throat. Why did I say this? We both could have solved this another way! Breaking up… no, I shouldn't have done this. So why aren't I stopping myself.

"U-Usagi-san? W-wait, what brought his on?" I wanted to say 'just kidding' or 'so such a kid for being so gullible' like I did in the past. Can we go back to the past?

"I'm so sorry Misaki, but… I want what's best for you." Yes, what's best for him. Misaki has his whole like ahead of him. All I have to do is write a sentence and I have money. I didn't want that 'happiness'. I just wanted Misaki, but did he want me? Obviously no, watching is reactions towards me.

I stood up and headed for the door trying not to look back. "W-where are you going?"

My hands stopped at the knob, trying to answer this as best I can. "I want what's best for you Misaki, and your sempai was right."

"N-no!" He reached out to grab my hand, but I pulled away. It hurts resisting his touch.

"I'm going to see Sumi." I finally say. I tried to stay calm, hoping I wouldn't do anything stupid that would ruin us already. Seeing that he wasn't speaking anymore, I opened the door. "Good-bye Misaki." I shut the door behind me and didn't look back.

I prayed that he would understand and forgive me. I just didn't want him to hate me anymore…

---

"Ah, so you did return!" Sumi greeted happily.

I threw my shoes in the corner as he lets me sit on the couch with him. "So, you really left him huh?"

"Why else am I here?" I felt like I was cheating on Misaki. But I'm not, since I just broke it off. So why is my whole body telling me to run back and take him into my arms, begging for forgiveness?

Sumi wrapped his arm around my shoulder so it would be easier for him to talk in my ear. "So, what are you asking exactly?"

I don't understand why dating him would solve anything, so why am I still asking him? "You want to date me?"

He smiled happily and clings onto me like a girl. "Of course sensei! I do like you after all!" I didn't move, which was a horrible idea when he forced me into a kiss. I heard him moan as he moves himself to my lap as if trying to seduce me. It wasn't working. I wasn't turned on and I wanted to throw up. He tasted so bitter and unappealing. This wasn't a sweet strawberry taste like Misaki, he was a rotten apple.

After a while he pulled back. "How was that?"

"I expected worse."

"Better than Misaki?"

I glared at him. He really wanted to torture me using Misaki's name against me. I didn't answer the second question, wanting to wipe my mouth. "So," he started getting off my lap. "Are you staying for the night? My parents are gone and I have a futon… as if you'll need it anyway."

I brushed off the 'dust' on my pants and headed to the front door. "Sorry, but this is all I came here for."

"Oh, okay then. But I do get to see you tomorrow right?"

I paused. I didn't want to see this guy ever again. I wanted to hurt this guy and bury him alive for him to suffer to what he did with my relationship. But I just said: See you tomorrow. And with that I left.

---

It was passed midnight as I re-entered the house. Everything was silent, so I assumed Misaki went to bed when I saw his figure on the floor, his hand up to his chest and his head hidden in his arms. "Misaki, you don't want to catch a cold- Misaki?"

I brushed his bangs away, only to be horrified by his beautiful face. Tears were streaming down his closed eyes and his breathing a lot faster than usual. I picked him up in my arms, about to carry him to his room when Misaki started to mumble.

"U-Usagi-san… I'm sorry…"

I started to shake violently as he said this. Why is he sorry? He didn't do anything wrong. I left him here alone, broken and torn. I held his fragile body closer to mine as I set him on the couch, trying to calm him down. But what use is it since he's asleep?

"P-please… don't hate me…" he whispered in his sleep.

Before I knew it, I was crying too. Why did I have to break the person I love the most? I don't hate him, and I don't like him. I love Misaki, and I always will. But look, look what I've done to the only person who understood me, and was there to defend me every time. Breaking up wasn't the solution, it just made things worst. I wanted to shake him awake and beg for his forgiveness. I wanted to tell him that I was stupid for letting Sumi get to me and I wanted us to be together once more. So, why am I still silent? Why isn't he awake? That's right…

I'm doing this for his own good.

Placing him on the couch, I went on my knees and held his hand, talking to him softly. "Misaki… please understand I still love you. What I did, I don't want to force you against your will anymore. I'm doing this so you can be happy. But please…" I gripped his hand tighter. "Please don't hate me. Stay by my side, even if we're not together, I can't live without you. I love you so…"

Before letting go I gave him one last kiss on his sweet lips. His tears stopped flowing but mine hasn't. I just had to remember; this was for his own good. He's just crying now, but Misaki will get over it. He can finally be happy. I don't care about my own happiness, as long as I can see Misaki smile once again, then I'll be fine.

After giving him one last look I made my way upstairs to my bedroom and shut the door, still trying to stop crying. I just have to stay calm. When tomorrow comes, if it ever comes, I'll wake up in my usual mood, and Misaki will be smiling. It will be like when we were nothing more than student and tutor. He goes to school and I go to work, nothing more and nothing less. It will all be normal.

So why did I hear a loud crash the next morning?

Startled by the noise, I leave my room to the stairs, trying not to scare Misaki. However, I could see him on the floor with a broken plate scattered around him. He stayed in that position for a long period of time. I wanted to say something, but droplets of water were running from his eyes.

No, please stop crying Misaki; it's just a broken plate. Or was it more than just that?

Misaki finally started to pick up the broken glass when I made my way down. "What happened?"

He turned his head away as he answered. "Sorry… it just slipped. I'll pay for a new one."

I wanted to say that I'll get a new one, and I wanted him to scold me that money is an issue… but I couldn't speak. I wanted to reach out and pull him into a hug, telling him every thing is okay, and apologize for making him cry. But I couldn't move, and I couldn't talk. I could only watch him clean up the glass before starting to cook.

Just as I was going to speak, the phone rang. I slowly made my way to it. "Hello?"

"Good morning Usami-sensei! I hope I didn't wake you up!" No, why is Sumi calling at this moment, I didn't want to hear his voice.

"Sumi…" I mumbled out. Apparently Misaki heard and looked at me with blood-shot eyes.

"I-I'll leave you alone…" Misaki turned off the stove and quickly left up the staircase. I wanted to hang up and run after him and make him feel better. He was still crying and I wanted to comfort him.

"I just thought it would be romantic for your lover to wake you up!" he continued on. However I didn't respond back, staring at the closed door, imagining the most wonderful person in the world crying on the other side.

Misaki, I'll hang up and stay with you in your room, making all your worries go away! But the words never came out as I still had the phone in my hand.

"So sensei, why don't I live with your and you can throw Misaki out? That way we can always be together!"

I clenched my teeth hearing that suggestion. I was never going to throw Misaki out, and I won't let him leave either. I don't love Sumi, I love Misaki.

If Misaki leaves I'll chase after him and lock him in my house, making sure no one takes him away. So… why do I keep agreeing with Sumi?

"Y-yeah… give him back to Takahiro." Misaki, please don't hear this, please cover your ears as I say these lies.

And if you do hear me, please pretend I'm just kidding around and it's all a joke; just remember the good times, you and I. Please remember:

I still love you.

* * *

Author's Note: Man… I was crying as I wrote this and was listening to Awakening by Mae, which made me cry even more. So this is Akihiko's part to my story Let Go and Let's Move On, and his perspective when he broke up with Misaki. Now, shall I continue this to the day when Misaki leaves him like in chapter 1? That's up to you! Other wise it's just a one-shot drama story. I kind have hated Sumi's character in here; he seems too girly and mean. I like Fuyuhiko better than Sumi!

Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes I might have missed.


	2. Chapter 2

Leave It All Behind:

Chapter 2:

Note: Thanks for all the reviews! Wow that was fast… so here's chapter two, which takes place in chapter 1 of the other story. It's short but it'll get better! Please review! Sorry for any grammar/spelling errors… too tired to look for them.

I DO NOT OWN JUNJO ROMANTICA!

* * *

One week later:

I hated it, I hated it so much. I thought that when we broke up, everything would be like when I was just tutoring him. We both would talk and laugh and act as if we're friends. But instead… instead he's been avoiding me. Or, is it that I'm avoiding him?

Every time I want to talk to him, he tells me 'I have to finish my chores' or 'I have a report due tomorrow, so I better start now'. He's a very bad liar, but it's not his fault.

Almost every night I'm on a date with Sumi. He says 'We should go on more dates, like real couples do!' That is just crap. We're not a real couple, I hate his guts so much I wouldn't mind being convicted of murder. The only good thing coming out of this is I could pretend I'm out 'working' so Aikawa wouldn't nag me every night for the manuscript. But… I rather take a beating from her and still be with Misaki than going out with this piece of shit.

I was just hoping, that maybe I can soon explain this mess to Misaki, so we won't have to avoid each other any longer.

Today, Misaki and Sumi didn't have classes. Misaki could use the break from Hiroki, but that only meant an afternoon date with Sumi. God, he's just liked those obsessed teenage girls in the honeymoon phase when she gets her first boyfriend. Sure I'm gay, but it's not like I'm in a miniskirt begging my boyfriend to fuck me every night.

After our date was over, I made my way into my house. "Tadaima." I called getting in. Misaki was standing at the doorway with a bag around his shoulder.

"Usami-sensei…" muttered Misaki. I raised an eyebrow surprised he called me formally.

"Misaki, you just called me sensei, is there something wrong?" Even though we've broken up, he still called me 'Usagi-san'. When he calls me formally, it feels like a stranger is speaking to me.

"Ah, no, nothing is wrong. It just slipped out. I should get going now."

"Where are you going?" I asked dropping my jacket on the couch.

"J-just going out…" Why was he stammering? Maybe he caught a cold or something. I made my way to the table to light up some cigarettes when I noticed a note and a key right next to it. I heard him say 'bye' as I skimmed though it.

_Usami-sensei,_

_Thank you for your support and great times we had, but I'm leaving your home. I think it's time for me to grow up and get a place of my own._

_-Misaki._

I stared at the note for a second before realizing what was going on: Misaki was leaving me. "Misaki!" I yelled running out the door. He was ignoring my calls as he ran faster to the elevator. "Misaki!" Finally I caught up to him, grabbed his arm and spun his around so we were facing each other. With my other hand I held up the note and the key. "What the hell is this about?"

"I-I…" were the only words he could say. I was not going to let him leave. I think it was finally time to tell him why we broke up. I started to pull him back to my house when he yanked back. "No! I'm not going back!"

"Misaki, why are you leaving?!" I asked loudly. I'm glad that there is no one here at this moment; I don't want anyone else to get involved.

"It's nothing serious! I-I think it's just time for me to move out!"

"Why? This is very sudden Misaki." We evaded each other for a week now, but I didn't expect this… After thinking, I realized it. "Is this about Sumi?" When I said his name he looked away from me. As much as I didn't want to do it, I forced Misaki to look back at me. "Is. This. About. Your. Sempai?" I asked slower.

"Y-yes…" he finally answers.

"Look Misaki, just because he and I are going out doesn't mean you have to leave-

"Yes it does! This is exactly why I'm leaving! Don't you think it's weird that you're dating Sempai and I'm still living with you? Your former lover?!" Misaki stepped back and pressed the elevator button to go down.

"Even though we still made a deal that you will always eat with me, and that you'll stay by my side so you wouldn't be a burden to me!" Those promises, I'm pretty sure the broke the first one when I had to go to night meetings and when I started to date his sempai, but it doesn't give him a right to break the second rule… right?

The elevator door opened and Misaki stepped inside. I wanted to go after him, but my legs refused to move. "Why do you need me when you have Sempai?! Why don't you just let him stay at your house? He is your new and improved lover!"

"Misaki!" But it was too late, the elevator doors closed. I punched the metal door angrily. "Dammit…"

I couldn't believe it, he really left. My Misaki left me… I guess I deserve it, I did make him cry, and I did rape him many times… I wanted him to be happy, so is living on his own the best answer?

No, even so things still needed to be straighten out. Even if he hates me, I want him to know why we're not together, and how I still love him.

With my head starting to hurt, I made my way back into my home to find the phone ringing. "Hello?"

"Usami-sensei!" Oh great, Sumi again… didn't I just get rid of him? "Thanks for the date this afternoon. And I got us movie tickets tonight at seven! What do you say?"

Lie; just come up with a lie. "I can't, I'm busy tonight."

"Aww, are you helping Misaki move into his new apartment?"

"What?" I asked. Did Sumi know about Misaki moving?

"Yeah! Misaki told me a few days ago he bought himself a small apartment building near the university. You're not helping him?"

"… No… did he say his address?"

"Nope, just said he's moving out. So anyway, movie tonight?"

The phone was still in my hands, but my thoughts were somewhere else. Why didn't he tell me? Does he really hate me that much? Did Misaki think that I was going to find his new home and drag him back here? I probably was, but even Takahiro didn't tell me this! Don't tell me that Misaki told Takahiro-

"Sensei?" Sumi asked.

Unconsciously, I answered. "Yeah… meet you there…" then I hung up. First Misaki didn't say anything and now Takahiro? Did Misaki say something to him after we broke up? Now that I think about it, Takahiro hasn't called me in a while. Sure he's busy with his job and with Manami; even so I had no contact with him what so ever.

I probably deserved it.

---

"I'll buy the popcorn Sensei!" Sumi said as he walked to the concession stand. I rolled my eyes as I entered in the theater to find a good seat when I noticed the head of a familiar friend. A taller man's arm was wrapped around him, looking as if they were talking. Smirking, I made my way behind them as I whispered in his ear.

"Cute boyfriend Hiroki, may I do him next?"

"GYA! Akihiko?! What the hell are you doing there?!" A few people stared at us as he jolted in surprise.

I started to laugh. "You're too funny Hiroki. And I'm here to see the movie. Are you here to make out with your boyfriend?"

"Good to see you too Usami-san…" greeted Nowaki.

"B-boyfriend?! Just a friend!" His face started to fluster. It's so funny embarrassing him in front of his lover.

"You're a bad liar Hiroki. So what were we talking about? How many positions two men could have sex-

He violently threw his cell phone at me, which I caught. "S-shut up Bakahiro!"

"We were talking about the new neighbor, right Hiro-san?"

Hiroki snatched his phone from my hand as he responded back. "Yeah, someone is moving next door to us."

A new person moving in? No way that was a coincidence. Just because Misaki moved out and someone else is moving in doesn't mean it's the same person… right? "Did you see who they are?"

Nowaki shook his head. "No, just the movers." Great, like that's going to help me. I was going to ask more when I heard Sumi calling my name from the entrance.

"Great, got to go."

"Good, just stay away from us!" I gave an evil smile at my friend as they turned around, Nowaki's arms once again wrapped around Hiroki. What a cute couple, and I am glad that Hiroki found someone to be with, Nowaki loves him a lot. It kind of makes me jealous. They've been together for 6 years, and Misaki and I barely made it a year.

Misaki…

Why must I always have him wandering in my mind?

"Sensei, is this seat good?" Sumi asked.

"Yeah, it's fine." We both sat down on the very top of the theater, where there were less people. As it started, Sumi laid his head on my shoulder. I hope he doesn't expect me to hold him like Nowaki was doing, because I don't want to touch him.

---

When the movies were done, I dropped Sumi to his house, and entered my empty house. Every thing was still the same as if frozen in time. There was no one to greet me 'Okaeri Usagi-san!' There was no scent of dinner or the sweet smell of the man who used to live here. I wish Suzuki-san could talk, maybe that would cheer me up.

I went to the couch and sat down, placing the giant teddy bear on my lap. "So how was your day Suzuki-san?"

_Boring! There was no one to keep me company while you are off on dates with that Sumi kid!_

"Sorry, but you know Misaki left."

_Of course he left, you drove him out._

"I didn't drive him out! He left on his-

_Yeah right, I saw all those tears, his quivering as he wrote his good-bye note. He didn't want to leave but you broke him into doing it! You stupid author, it is your entire fault. And don't try to blame it on Sumi, you chose to break up with him. You chose to crush your beloved Misaki and make him suffer._

"It's not my fault! I broke up with him because-

What was I doing? I was talking to a bear that isn't even alive. Am I talking to myself, trying to make it so that Suzuki-san is really alive? I set my imaginary friend down, making my way to the bathroom to find some aspirin. Something was really wrong with me.

I entered the downstairs bathroom to find the medicine when I noticed something hanging. It was a towel, but not mine, Misaki's. He brought his own towel when he came to live with me, and he accidentally left it here. I took it off the hanger and held it close to my nose. "Misaki…" I mumbled.

I tried not to cry, no not again. I wasn't going to cry. We broke up and it's no big deal.

However it still hurts thinking about him. My precious treasure, my angel from above. The only person who understood my feeling. Takahashi Misaki.

I held the towel closer to me, intoxicating myself with his only scent left in this house. "Misaki… please come back... I love you."

* * *

Author's Note: So here comes the Egoist couple and a talking Suzuki-san! I always wanted that bear to come to life! Not really much to say about this chapter, only that Sumi should just grow a pair of boobs already. Hate that guy... so please review! ... want a cookie?


	3. Chapter 3

Leave It All Behind

Chapter 3:

**I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA**

* * *

_There was nothing, just pitch-black darkness as I walked around. Where was I? Am I dreaming? Probably since I was wearing shoes and my suit. Wait, is someone crying?_

_(Sniff)_

_I walk straight ahead, trying to find the sobs. After a few steps, I see a figure, looking like it's sitting with it's knees up to it's chest. Moving closer, I noticed it was a man, but not just any man._

"_Misaki?" I whispered. He didn't look up at me, but continued to cry. I started to worry. Why was he crying? "Misaki, what's wrong?" I tried to touch him, but he smacked my hand away, now yelling._

"_Don't you dare touch me you traitor!" He screamed, now showing me his face. _

_I stood in shock. Misaki had many bruises and cuts on his lip. Slowly, he stood up to reveal a torn up shirt, with more bruises and scars on the visible parts of his body. "M-Misaki? What happened to you?!" He glared at me and continued to cry. "Misaki?"_

"_Y-you said you would protect me! You said you would never leave me! You fucking bastard! Why did you fucking lie to me?! W-why did you leave me?!" _

_It hurts, everything hurts. Seeing his torn body, his broken face, I felt as if my own body was being torn into two. Oh god, what did I do to him? Who did this to him? "Misaki! Let me help you-_

"_No! I don't want your help anymore! You did this to me! You wanted this to happen to me! I HATE YOU!"_

-

"AH!" I yelled, shooting up from my bed. In shock, I ran out of my room to Misaki's room, calling his name out. Nothing, no one was in there. After minutes have passes, I finally realized what was just happened. It was just a dream. No, it was a nightmare.

Why did I have that dream? Misaki was beaten and cut. Who could have done this? I leaned against his wall, my hand to my forehead trying to cope with this. The last line of my dream continued to rewind. _I HATE YOU!_

Maybe Misaki really did hate me. Maybe that dream was a sign that I should give up on him. I broke it off and I'm dating Sumi. So why do I want him back so much?

Oh that's right, I still love Misaki, and I always will. No one could replace him no matter what.

After getting dressed I walked down the steps with Suzuki-san, placing him on the couch. The bear stared at me with gleaming, tense eyes. "Don't give me that look you stupid bear."

_Jeez, what did I do to you?_ Suzuki-san asked.

I ignored him and search the fridge for some food. Luckily, I had some leftovers from Misaki. Misaki's cooking… I miss it so much. While thinking of him, I place the food in tin foil and placed it in the microwave, putting it in for 2 minutes. I turned around for almost 5 seconds and the microwave started to spark. I realized that the foil was caught on fire and I immediately stopped it to throw the foil in the sink, trying to put the fire out. Once it was gone, I stared at the burned food and microwave. I think I just lost my appetite.

_Smooth move Akihiko._

"Shut up Suzuki-san." I said to him.

_You know, it's times like these I wish my Misaki were back. No, I __always__ wish Misaki were back! _

"Yeah? Well I wish he were back too! And for the record, Misaki is mine and not yours you stuffed animal."

_I spent more time with him._

"That's because he changed your bow and cleaned you up every day."

_I watched him sob the night you broke up with him, softly apologizing for no reason. Now that was a long time. Sure I could have walked up to him and held him in my soft arms, but I can't move. Sure you could have been there… but-_

I think I grabbed the dish soap and threw it in Suzuki-san's direction, completely missing. Now I know I'm completely going insane. I think Suzuki-san is talking to me! But at the same time, I think I'm talking to myself, the other side that keeps telling me to go back for him. The other side that keeps taunting me, remind me that night we broke up. Is that other side of me hidden in Suzuki-san?

Just as I was going back upstairs to sleep, my door swung open. I was expecting Misaki, looking flushed and embarrassed as if he was going to cry. I was excepting a Misaki to run into my arms, apologizing for no reason as I held him, and kissed him, proving Suzuki-san wrong and everything would go back to normal. But it wasn't Misaki.

"Ah, Usami-sensei, I didn't expect you to be awake already." Aikawa said, coming inside with a box in her hands.

"Well I am. What's with the box?"

She put it on the counter and opened it up. "They're some pastries for Misaki-kun! So where is he?"

Lie, just lie. She doesn't need to know about our break-up. All she cares is my manuscripts. "Out." Hehe, not exactly lying. He really is out, just not coming back.

I expected her to ask about the papers, but she crossed her arms and glares at me. "Sensei, I've known you for a long time. Don't even try to lie."

"Not lying, he's out."

Aikawa leaned against the couch with her arms still crossed. "Okay, out where?"

I walk over to Suzuki-san to pretend to fix his bow. "Out at the grocery store, buying more food supplies."

Aikawa could really see right through me. I guess I knew her for a long time and she is always here. She's some kind of weird sister-like slave driver. "Really now?" Now she sat on the couch. "Okay then, let's get started on your manuscript as we wait for Misaki-kun to get back. I really want to share the pastries with him."

I could feel my whole body tense. This woman was really good at seeing through people. Maybe she isn't just here for the manuscript. "Well? Where is he?"

I tried to pull Misaki out of the conversation. "A manuscript is an it, not a he. Jeez, so obsessed with my book…" I went into my office to pick up a huge stack of papers and handed it to her. "Here, happy now?"

She snatched the papers away and started to read. I sat down next to Suzuki-san, who was once again taunting me. _You know, she's going to see right through you._

'_You don't have to remind me.' _I told him.

_Well you have to make up some kind of excuse._

After and hour thirty minutes of awkward silence, Aikawa put the stack of papers down. "Hey, you're not done yet." I pointed out.

"I know, just need a break." She walked to the pastry box and pulls out a slice of cake. "So, does it usually take this long for Misaki to go grocery shopping?"

"Must be crowed."

Finally, Aikawa slammed her hand down onto the table. "Sensei! I could tell that something is wrong here! I've known Misaki a long time too, and he's not the one that disappears!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I responded, pulling out my cigarette box.

My editor walked to the couch and picked up the papers. "I'll be back tomorrow to review the script with you. And I expect to see Misaki here!" with that said she slammed the door, leaving me alone with the bear.

_Coming back tomorrow huh? Maybe you should do a cut out board of Misaki and let it sit on the couch next to me._

"No time for jokes Suzuki-san. Aikawa is really suspicious."

Then, my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I open it up to reveal a text message.

'Usami, I can't concentrate in class! I miss u so much! BTW, when are we going 2 do _it_?'

-Sumi

Why did I even bother to give this guy my number? Now I'm going to be receiving random messages from this brat. I close my phone and dropped it next to Suzuki-san. I was about to take my nap in my room, but I got to lazy to walk up those flights of stairs, so I just laid next to Suzuki-san, eventually falling asleep.

---

_BBBBZZZZZZZZ!_

I jolted awake when I felt the whole couch vibrate. At first I thought it was a small earthquake, but it ended but just being my phone. Opening it up, it was nothing more than another next message from Sumi.

'Clas will be over in 30 mins, can u pick me up?'

Groaning, I texted him back. 'Sure.'

I didn't want to see the guy, but I really needed to talk to someone. Maybe I could stop by Hiroki's office. Before I could change, I received another message.

'Great! And I no a place where we can have dinner!'

Oh great, dinner. How many dates have we gone on already? Isn't the tenth one enough?

Looking like there was nothing else to do, I went upstairs to change, wishing that Aikawa would now come back so I have a good excuse to not go.

---

After leaving my house, Sumi texted me where we're going out to eat. It was close to the school and my home, so I decided not to take my car. I guess the breeze was all right, and there was no fans trying to approach me, so what is there to lose? But trapped in my own thoughts, I bumped into someone.

"Ow, sorry about that." He said.

That voice! Could it be-

"It's okay… Misaki." The person looked up at me with surprised emerald eyes. Yes, it was definitely Misaki. This is my chance to explain everything!

"Um, okay then. Sorry about it again." He started to walk the other way. No, I'm not letting him get away from me again!

"Wait, we need to talk." I said, pulling him to a deserted area so we could talk alone.

"W-what's there to talk about sensei?" He's stuttering. Is Misaki that scared of me? And he won't stop calling me sensei. It hurts to hear him like this.

"Misaki, why do you call me Usami-sensei? You always call me Usagi-san."

My angel turned his head away as he replied. "B-because that's your name isn't it?" Please stop stuttering, I'm not trying to hurt you.

"Misaki, look at me while you talk." Why did I just say that? I do not control him. But I'm always reverting to these situations.

"Sorry Usami-sensei, I should get going. I-I promised my neighbor to help cook dinner with her." You're a very bad liar. Misaki was about to leave when I trapped him between my arms, pushing him against the wall.

"Misaki. You don't understand what's going on here! Just come to my place and we can talk properly."

"C-can you please let me go?" he asked, closing his eyes.

"Not until we properly discuss what's going on here!" Not thinking what I was doing, I grabbed his wrist like I usually do and tried to drag him back to my house. I have to stop this wrist-grabbing technique. I know it's hurting him, and it's hurting me too.

"Let go of me!" Just then, he released my grip and punched me right on my face. Yes, my sweet Misaki punched me, hard. I staggered back, giving us both room. I could see him walking backwards a few steps. I didn't go after him, I couldn't go after him. We were both silent for a moment until he spoke up. "S-shouldn't you go and see Sempai?"

I touched my cheek. It hurts, but not as much as knowing who punched me. Misaki must have really hated me. I don't blame him. I deserve it. "Yeah, I probably should. Thanks for reminding me." I turned away from him and headed to the university. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

I didn't look back as I walked, and he didn't say anything. He didn't call me, or run after me. Misaki probably went back to where ever he was living.

-

I finally made it to the university, where Sumi was standing at the front gate. "There you are Akihiko-sensei!" Since when did I allow him to call me by my first name? Not that I really cared at the moment. Just as long as he doesn't call me Usagi then I'm okay. "What took you so long? And- whoa, what happened to you?"

"I have to idea what you are talking about." We began to walk away from the school and towards the restaurant.

"This." He stopped for a minute to touch my cheek. "It's a bruise, did you get into a fight?" he asked, as if teasingly.

"Oh this? I just fell before I left the house." I lied. Good thing he doesn't know me enough that he could see through me.

"Aw! You're never clumsy! But here, let me make it better…" Out in the open, he tiptoed and kissed the cheek with the bruise.

His lips burn. It was disgusting. I could tell people were looking, and that he didn't care. This would have been a lot better if it was Misaki kissing me instead.

Misaki… he's the one who gave me the bruise in the first place.

Seconds later, he stopped. "Are you better?"

"Barely." I snapped.

However, he just smiled and grabbed my arm. "Come on! We don't want to wait too long do we?"

I allowed him to pull me into the building as we sat down and ordered. But I wasn't hungry, so I just ordered tea. Truthfully I haven't eaten all day, but did it matter?

"Akihiko-sensei! You should eat!"

I growled at stared around the room. Everyone here was so happy. There was a couple on the other side, holding hands, and a family of four to my left. Even the waiters were passing at each other. And with Sumi thinking that we're a couple, there should be a warm atmosphere. So why do I feel so cold? So… lonely?

* * *

Author's note: Sorry this took too long to update! Writer's block and school really hurts… So this takes place in chapter 2 of Let Go and Let's Move On, with special guest Aikawa! Yay! So hopefully I could update to when it really gets good and teary eyed! So please review! Sorry for any spelling/grammar/punctuation mistakes, again.

As for the talking Suzuki-san, if you didn't understand before its kind of Akihiko's counterpart, telling him all the things he did wrong. That part of him just so happens to be hidden in Suzuki-san. Besides, it's fun to see Suzuki-san talk.


End file.
